A SuperWhoLock Crossover
by Superwholock101
Summary: Brooklyn Jackie Tyler and her little sister Mina Jane Tyler have been thrown into a universe with Sherlock Holmes, Sam and Dean Winchester and The Doctor and his companion, Donna Noble. Crowly and DIck Roman have teamed up to open the worlds biggest hell gate, and they need Brooks necklace to do it. Rated M for language.


**This is just a test run and if you want me to continue it please let me know!** Thanks!

My name is Brooklyn Jackie Tyler. Mina Jane Tyler is my little sister, younger than me by five years. Not that it makes much of a difference. I'm 462 years old actually, and Mina is 457. Although we both don't look it. I look like I'm seventeen and she looks about 12, so a lot of people treat us like we don't know anything. But you're probably wondering one of two things, one, why are we so old but we don't look it, and two, what we look like. I'll start with number two, because that's a little easier to explain. My sister has deep brown hair with a slight red-ish tint that just hits her mid- back. Half the time I'm tempted to take a pair of scissors to her while she's sleeping. She's got brown eyes, which sometimes turn a honey colour depending on how the light shines. Freckles splatter both our face's fine complexions. I can't tell you how tall we are, I've never measured either of us for the past 30 years or so.

Now for me! I've got blonde curly hair that reaches my shoulders with brown eyes as well. I'm taller than Mina by a few inches at least, and I've already covered the freckles. But everything is covered now so I guess I'll go back to the why-are-we-so-old-but-we-don't-look-it part. You see my mother is Rose Tyler, a previous companion in this time traveling machine called a TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS's originate from the planet Gallifrey, home to one of the oldest if not, THE oldest races in all the universes, the Timelords, which is where we come in. I'll give more detail as we go along in the story, but by our ages, you can tell we probably age like fine wine!

Now I should get to what's going on. It's severely messed up, and I don't know how to deal with it right now. Crowley has teamed up with the Leviathan Dick Roman to open the biggest Hell Gate and they need a specific diamond. Mine. It was made into a necklace when I was born, and the golden curved heart dangles just below my breasts with the diamond in the lower right part of the heart. Only about 3 mm diameter, the diamond is better known as a White Point Star, a shard of the only White Point star in existence. So I'm on the run with my sister Mina and we've just arrived in London, England, and we're going to enlist the help of some old friends. But if that wasn't bad enough, angels, yes angels, are also after me for the same thing. That god. Damned. Diamond. But right now, I'm at the door of 221B Baker Street, asking for Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

"Head on up Sherlock will be home soon but John is up there...John!" Ms. Hudson yells up the stairs, "You have guests here to see Sherlock I'll send them up! Just go on up," she says turning to us. "John just put a kettle on." We head up the flight of stairs and enter a crowded but cozy flat, with a short man with blonde hair is pouring out four cups of tea. ~This must be John~ I thought to myself. When he turned around a look of surprise flashed over his face as he saw the clients were what appeared to be two teenagers.  
"Um, you are the clients, yes?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm Brook." I say and hold out a hand. John takes it and shakes it with a firm grasp. John turns to Mina and I give her a light shove with my elbow.  
" What's with you lately? You've been quieter than a Weeping Angel and that my friend, is saying something. Normally you don't even-"  
"-let you finish your own sentences? Sorry, it's just all this running, and hiding, and it's just got me stressed and I just wish we could get away from Drowley. But enough with the pessimistic views, yeah? Hi there, John is it? I'm Mina. Pleasure to meet you." I watch as my sis drabbles and extends a hand to John who shakes it. Immediately I turn to her and ask what's with the Drowley thing.  
"Well since Crowley and Dick Roman are so close and making plans and shit that I've shipped them into a relationship. Make sense?"  
"Somewhat. Although-" I fall silent as a quick set of feet climb up the stairs. Within seconds Sherlock Holmes is standing in the doorway, a smile on his face when his green blue eyes land on us. I stand up and walk over and shake his hand, although I'd rather hug him half to death, I knew It wasn't the most ethical thing to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Reviews are helpful! please no harsh hate, its my first time writing anything, so but do be semi real. tell me what i did wrong so i can fix it, haven't watched either of these shows in a while, so i would want to catch up. thanks!


End file.
